


Fun Times with Baby Varian and Papa Quirin!

by SelinaBeckendorf



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Playing with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: Daddy's been having a bad day, and Baby Varian hates seeing his daddy upset. Plus, he wants to play!





	Fun Times with Baby Varian and Papa Quirin!

Varian was sitting on the living room floor, a warm rug under his bottom, playing with his stuffed bunny named Mr. Fluff. His papa was on the couch, finishing up a report for the king. Varian was making baby noises as he played with his bunny while Quirin was getting more and more frustrated every minute. He could not find the word he was looking for and his quill was making a dark spot on the parchment, it had been sitting there so long. The man sighed and got the roll of parchment, tearing off a piece. Suddenly, Varian began laughing.

Quirin looked up in surprise. Many thoughts were crossing his mind. For one, that was still one of the cutest sounds he had ever heard in his life. Two, what made him laugh? The ripping of the parchment? There wasn’t anything particularly funny about it, but then again, Varian was a baby and lately he found everything funny.

Varian kept laughing. He was laughing at nothing funny to an grown adult, but as a baby, everything was so good and perfect he couldn’t help but laugh. Plus, Daddy was having a hard time lately and Varian wanted to play. So he laughed. After a moment, Quirin fondly chuckled at his son, putting both the parchment and the quill down. Work could wait. For now, Varian needed Daddy Time.

Quirin sat in front of Varian and started making faces. Varian laughed harder. They both loved it when he did that. Varian just thought his Papa was so funny when he made those silly faces. Quirin loved hearing Varian laugh, one because it was so cute, two because it reminded him of the times they had before his wife died. Quirin would make silly faces while Julia would hold their son, laughing along with him.

Back at the present, Varian was laughing so hard, he dropped his bunny and was falling backwards. As he fell, he hit his head on the leg of the wooden table behind him. His smile was quickly wiped off his face and he started crying. Why did it hurt so bad? He and Daddy were just having fun and then the table had to ruin it. Quirin went over to his son and picked him up. He was so tiny in his big ol’ hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here.” He reassured the crying child in his arms. He picked up his bunny and held it in front of Varian. Varian stopped his crying to see his bunny before reaching out for Mr. Fluff with his chubby wittle hands. Tears sparkled in his pale blue eyes that held such delight a moment ago. His hands grasped the toy before hugging it close still crying.

Hating to see his little boy cry, Quirin began singing their lullaby. 

“Remember me,

Though I have say goodbye.

Remember me,

Don’t let it make you cry. 

For even though I’m far away, I’ll hold you in my heart. 

I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. 

Remember me, 

Though I have to travel far. 

Remember me, 

Each time you hear a sad guitar. 

Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be. 

Until you’re in my arms again. 

Remember me.” 

When Papa began singing their lullaby, Varian stopped crying, hugging Mr. Fluff close. The bunny was almost as big as he was, so it was adorable to see this tiny little baby clutching this stuffed animal. “See? All better.” The man gently wiped the tears from his son’s face. As his finger pulled away, Varian reached out and grabbed it, that smile back on his face. Quirin’s chest swelled with warmth. This was his son, his baby. He smiled at him. ‘I’ll protect you, Varian. I promise.’ He thought, beginning to play with his child again, the parchment and quill laying forgotten on the table.


End file.
